A lens drive device for driving a photographing lens for a camera or imager mounted on a cellular phone or the like has been conventionally known, which includes a movable lens body, which holds a plurality of lenses and which is moved in an optical axis direction, and a fixed body which movably holds the movable lens body through two flat springs (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 2008-58659). In this lens drive device, a drive coil is wound around an outer peripheral face of a cylindrical sleeve which structures the movable lens body. Further, in this lens drive device, four magnets are disposed so as to face an outer peripheral face of the drive coil.
In recent years, in the market of a camera or imager used in a cellular phone or the like, demand for downsizing of a camera or imager has been remarkably increased. Therefore, demand for downsizing of a lens drive device which is mounted on the camera or imager has been also remarkably increased. On the other hand, in recent years, in the market of a camera or imager used in a cellular phone or the like, demand for high pixel density and high resolution has become higher and thus a diameter of a lens which is mounted on the lens drive device is liable to be larger. Therefore, it is difficult to make the lens drive device smaller.